


Go Irish

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Cheer, cheer for old Notre Dame!





	Go Irish

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers through end of series

Not mine, never were, never will be, but they consume my soul

Feedback and criticism always welcomed

Note: I'm vague about dates because the Notre Dame football schedule has not yet been set for 2016. However, they will be playing Boston College at home and USC in California.  


* * *

**A Saturday in October, 2016; South Bend, IN; 1:00 PM EDT**

"Go Irish!"

Her mouth full of grilled polish sausage, CJ waved at the party of three middle-aged men who walked by their station in the parking lot outside the stadium.

"Go Irish!" Danny hoisted his Bloody Mary toward the group.

"Giwish!"

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest little thing!" one of the men said to Caitlin. "You look so darling in your little cheerleader outfit. Is she your daughter?" The man looked at Danny as he asked the question.

"Well, of course, she's his, Don!" one of the other men said. "Just look at the two of them!"

"But maybe a granddaughter, Brad," the first man snapped back.

I guess we really are old, CJ thought to herself. If she and Danny had met in school, married soon after college and started a family right away, and if their kids had done the same, they could easily have grandkids the age of Paddy and Caitlin. In fact, Danny's dorm mate Dennis and his wife had passed around an ultrasound last night, proudly proclaiming that they would be "Mamaw and Papaw" come March.

"She's my little girl, my daughter, a late in life blessing," Danny said, holding out his hand. "Danny Concannon, class of '81. This is Caitlin."

The men introduced themselves as being alumni from 1976, "just before your time" and after a few opinions about the outcome of the game, headed off to find the rest of their tailgate party.

CJ and Danny had taken Paddy out of school on Friday and the four of them flew up for the game with Boston College – what Danny's old roommate turned Jesuit Tim termed the "Pope Bowl" – and an informal reunion with the men with whom Danny had shared a dormitory floor his senior year at Notre Dame.

CJ knew that it had always been in the back of Danny's mind that Paddy would follow him to South Bend when the boy was old enough for college. But while Paddy was really happy to be with them on the trip, and not just because he got to miss a day of school, it was Caitlin that had fallen in love with everything about the place. "Big Jesus!" the little girl exclaimed when she first saw the huge "Word of Life" mural on the library. When they went to the grotto at dusk to light candles for Danny's and CJ's parents, for Leo, for Helen Santos, for Hugh and Brianna, among others, Caitlin was mesmerized by the glow and didn't want to leave. At the pep rally, Caitlin imitated the acrobatics of the cheerleaders and when Danny took the kids to the book store earlier today while CJ caught up on some work for the Foundation, the child had no trouble convincing Danny to not only buy her the cheerleading outfit but to let her change into it right away. Later, walking over to the stadium area, Caitlin, with typical four-year old persistence, kept asking "why", first about the colors of the leaves, then about why they were on the ground, then why the leaves at home didn't turn and fall, etc., and then said she wanted to come live "where things get pretty". "It's a good idea," Danny said. "There's a good chance that the Holy Cross fathers will still be insisting on single-sex dorms fourteen years from now."

The guys were in better spirits this year than they were last year, CJ reflected. They still missed Phil, of course, and there were some broken voices at 8:00 AM that morning, when Tim said Mass for their departed suitemate, but with the passing of twelve months, the loss was less raw, and CJ was certain that there would not be a repeat of last year's over-alcoholed wake in the motel bar. For one thing, there had been a miscommunication with Scotland and there was no bottle of MacDonald whiskey to share.

"Here, try this artichoke dip," Dave, the guy who lived in Kalamazoo and who had rented the RV they were using as their partying base, passed a warm bowl to CJ and to Tim. Dave and Tamryn had done an excellent job with the food and drink, with a nice variety of things from the exotic – the middle-Eastern appetizer and antipasto platter – to the mundane – potato chips and dip, from breakfast – sweet rolls, hash brown casserole, bacon – to lunch – the afore-mentioned polish sausage, ribs, and shrimp. CJ was more than glad to hand over a very nice check to help with the food, glad that she wasn't responsible for anything other than booking the block of rooms for the group and getting the plane tickets for herself, Danny, and the kids.

"If it's okay with you, I'll take Caitlin and head back to the dorm now."

Paige, Phil's youngest daughter, was a freshman this year and the other men had kind of adopted her for the weekend. However, the young woman didn't want to be at the game with her father's friends and had volunteered to watch the little girl so CJ, Danny, and Paddy could enjoy the game without having to deal with multiple bathroom trips and/or crankiness. Paige made it sound like a special adventure to Caitlin, spending time "with lots of big girls", and Caitlin didn't mind the idea. In fact, she was excited because she would get to see all the pretty leaves again. Paige told her that they would stop and play in them and that they could pick up some of them and paste them on paper so Caitlin could take them back to Santa Monica with her tomorrow.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind and join us for dinner and the play?" Tim asked the girl.

"No, I think it should be just you grownups. Besides, I have a date."

CJ could see Danny working to resist the urge to go into protective father-figure mode. It took her back to the summer of '09 and Rehoboth, when Ash was fifteen going on sixteen and had the little romance with Mike the lifeguard. Mike had graduated from Notre Dame in '13 and was now about to start his final year in vet school at Tufts. He and Aisling kept in touch but Danny's niece's heart was bound to Brianna Stewart's only son. Danny seemed to have mellowed in the past seven years, but CJ knew that when Caitlin reached dating age, her husband's paternal instincts would kick back into overdrive.

"I think we should get things wrapped up and put away," Tamryn said. "We don't want to miss the band."

**11:45 PM**

"Danny?"

CJ looked up into the blue eyes staring intently at her.

Thirty minutes ago, they had come back from the evening's festivities, having good-naturedly drowned their sorrows over the last limit Eagles field goal that had ruined the game for the Irish fans, and paid the baby sitter.

And for the last half-hour, Danny had seduced her. That was the only word for it. It had been a long time since she had experienced such tender but thorough foreplay, even allowing for the two little kids sleeping in the next bed. It reminded her of that first night, the night after the election and Leo's death. For a picosecond, it reminded her of that first night with Paul, until Danny's mouth undulating on hers drove all other thoughts (and especially all other men) from her mind. It had been at least three minutes since he had gently slipped inside her and lodged himself firmly and tightly hard against her, groin to groin. And had not moved at all.

"Danny?" CJ whispered again. He was rock hard, he was long, he was thick, and she felt stuffed to her throat, but she needed movement, she needed undulation, she needed thrusting.

"It'll be eight days, my love," Danny whispered back. "I just don't want this to be over that fast. I just want to be so close to you, to hold you and look at you, the two of us locked together like this."

Tomorrow morning, while Danny and the kids would by flying back to California, CJ would be picked up by Frank Hollis and flying over to Dublin to meet with some more experts. By the time she returned late Thursday night, Danny would be in Seattle for a symposium and wouldn't be back in Santa Monica until late Sunday afternoon.

"I know, I'm going to miss you, too, but, Danny -".

The woebegone tone of her voice was matched by the pleading in her eyes and, just as he was unable to resist buying the cheerleader outfit for Caitlin, Danny Concannon was unable to resist slipping a finger between himself and his wife. Luckily, Brianna had taught him well and he was able to provide three quick cresting waves of relief for CJ before taking the plunge himself.

**The next Thursday; Santa Monica, CA; 10:20 PM PDT**

"It's settled, CJ. Paddy and Caitlin are sound asleep and you're dead on your feet. Mike and Steve are sleeping in the living room; you're going to spend the night in their room with Caitlin."

Frank Muñoz spoke with a voice that combined the authority of an Air Force general, a husband, and the friend to whom Danny Concannon had entrusted his family for the next few days. When he had picked up CJ from LAX, he almost had to carry her from the hangar where the Hollis jet had parked. She had dozed off twice on the trip home to Santa Monica.

"For one thing," Frank continued, "I don't feel like carrying you and your rug rats two doors down the block."

"I'll get the kids off to school and then we can catch up," Diana added, taking CJ's arm and walking her toward the bedroom wing. Then she looked over to Frank.

"I'm going to help her undress, and then I'll come to bed."

"And then I'll help undress you."

"Frank!" Diana said, half scolding, half laughing.

**Friday morning; 8:00 AM**

Although she was still on European time, CJ slept until Paddy came into the boys' room to kiss her awake. After opening his present, a sweatshirt from Trinity College, he pleaded twice to be allowed to stay home with his Mama. However, CJ pointed out that he had already missed a day of school last week in order to go to Notre Dame and she sent him on his way to St. Monica's school complex with the four Muñoz kids, promising that they would do something special that afternoon and evening.

"And by special, I mean sending out for pizza and eating whatever junk food I have in cupboard, fridge, or freezer," CJ whispered to Diana.

Now the two women were seated on Diana's sunny deck, enjoying their coffee and bagels. Ireland had been typically damp and chilly, so CJ reveled in the southern California bright warmth. Destiny was lying over CJ's feet, glad to see another member of the family back where she (almost) belonged.

"Mama! I glad you home!" Caitlin came running outside at the sight of her mother, trailing the caveman doll that Aisling had given her.

CJ gathered the child into her arms. "I missed you, too, Caitlin." Then, noticing the bruise on her left upper arm, "What happened? Did you fall and hurt yourself?"

"Big boy hit me," Caitlin answered.

Alarmed, CJ looked up at Diana.

"It happened yesterday at preschool. You know they also run a drop-in day care on the property. Well, there was a flood at McKinley and they closed the school for the day. Caitlin was wearing her little cheerleader outfit and, according to the director of the school, some fourth grade boy started making some comments about Notre Dame, apparently his brother plays for USC. Well, Caitlin started chanting 'Go, Irish!' over and over, so the kid dumped his grape juice all over Caitlin."

"All purple, Mama!" Caitlin said with a little whine and ran off into the house.

"Well," Diana continued, "Caitlin kicked him in the shin, and he hit Caitlin before the teachers could intervene.

"The director called me, called the boy's mom, who called me from her job, she was so apologetic, said for you to send her the bill to replace the outfit – there's no way that grape stain will come out – and the day care also apologized for letting the two groups into the break room at the same time. It was a new employee who didn't realize what can happen with that age spread."

Caitlin returned carrying the stained little turtleneck and jumper. Diana was right; the white turtleneck's sleeves were ruined and even the green of the jumper was permanently stained. Only the navy part of the ensemble didn't show the juice.

"Mean boy! Can't wear again!" Caitlin eyes filled with tears.

"I know, sweetie. But we'll get you a new one, right away," CJ told her daughter. She would order it later today from the website, pay extra for express shipping, and stick the other family with the charges. Then, she remembered that she was the grownup and the mother. "But, do you really think you should have kicked the boy? Is that what nice little girls do?" she lightly scolded.

Caitlin dropped her eyes. "No," she said, scuffing her bare foot on the deck. "Dis-pointed in me? Daddy be mad?"

"Well, I think we need to wait and talk to Daddy, but I think there might be extenuating circumstances."

"What's stenuating stances mean?"

"It means that maybe, just this once, Daddy and I will not be disappointed. Now, go get dressed." CJ pushed the little girl away from her with a light shove on her butt.

"I probably should have been a bit more stern," CJ said to Diana, "but I feel bad enough that Danny and I had to leave Paddy and her alone like this."

"Why?" Diana asked. "Paddy, for one, loves staying over with Maggie. Caitlin and I had a good time when she wasn't in preschool. It was almost enough to make me think about another baby. Almost," Diana asserted as CJ began to smile. "I'm not that crazy.

"Besides, you've gone away before, for weekends and short getaways with Danny. We all have. Look at Yan and Li, they're so excited about their cruise next week, you'd think they were going to the Orient or the Mediterranean for a month instead of just down to Ensenada and back for three days. And remember when Pete and Sonya took that trip to Australia right after Radak started college? They came back looking younger and happier than we had seen them in a long time, since maybe when they were naturalized."

"It's stupid, I know, but it feels different, being gone for work rather than for ourselves as a couple. Hopefully, there won't be many times when Danny and I have commitments at the same time.

"Anyway, can you believe a kid getting so riled up about such a silly little thing? I mean, the Irish won't be here for another month. It's one thing for the alumni, I guess. Danny already has our tickets and has made the reservations for the parties that weekend, but that's different."

"Get'em when they're young," Diana laughed. "And, of course, Danny does teach at SC as well as getting his PhD there.

"So, do you think that Caitlin or Paddy will follow Danny? What about you? If they go to Berkeley, it'd be in state tuition."

Caitlin came back, dressed, and the two women fed the little girl before packing up the kids' stuff. CJ invited the Muñoz family to come over on Saturday evening after church for "ribs and stuff I'll buy at the deli counter" before taking her daughter and her dog back to their own place.

**Sunday evening; 9:30 PM PDT**

"Here you go."

Danny handed two glasses to CJ and climbed into the hot tub beside her.

"Thank you, honey," CJ answered and took a sip of her wine while waiting for Danny to take the other goblet from her. "Everyone's down for the count?"

"Yeah. Paddy made one more plea to stay home tomorrow to be with us. I told him that as a 'big kid of seven', he has responsibilities; I also promised him that he and I would do some sort of guy thing next Saturday, if it was okay with you."

"That's fine, Danny. Hank and Steve are taking Pammy, Caitlin, and Dafna to that little tea room up in Malibu, remember? I just might try to get a spa appointment. Did you talk with Caitlin?"

"About the incident? Yeah, but my heart really wasn't in it. What I really wanted to do, what I may still do, is tell her that she should never, never start anything, but the next time some boy starts something with her and gets physical with it, that she should aim a little higher when she kicks," Danny finished with a laugh.

"Maybe."

"Babe?" Danny asked, noticing the somewhat wistful tone. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, just thinking about how now it starts. How we have to walk that careful line with her. We have to try to guide her in figuring out how to be careful about not putting herself in danger without making her feel that she needs to stifle her own self-expression and self-confidence. Right now, it's just knowing when to take a stand, when to walk away, and when to run. Later, it's going to be her wardrobe, or where she goes at night."

"Well, right now all she cares about is getting her new cheerleader outfit.

"But enough about the kids. This is our time," Danny said, turning to CJ. Taking the wine from her hand, he set the two glasses on the ground beside the hot tub.

Fifteen minutes later, CJ sighed as Danny exploded between her legs. Pulling his head down to her mouth, she whispered into his ear.

"Go Irish!"


End file.
